The Real Life Street Rats
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry ran away when he was 7 and changed his name. He and his fellow Street Rats are magical creatures driven away from their families. Now Dumbledore needs help will Harry, his friends and wives help Dumbledore now that the Dark Lord is back?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Harry ran away when he was 7 and changed his name. He and his fellow Street Rats are magical creatures driven away from their families. Now Dumbledore needs help will Harry, his friends and wives help Dumbledore now that the Dark Lord is back?

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Nicodemus raced through the roof tops of a magical street. He had been on the streets for 8 years. He had been living the life of a Street Rat.

He had run away from home because he was neglected. Ever since that day of 31st of October 1981 his life with his former family went downhill. They all changed for the worst. His caring parents became uncaring to him. His close relationship with his triplet brothers disappeared. And he didn't even get the relationship with his younger sisters.

He was a triplet his brothers were Hayden and Hayne. He also had quadruplet sisters Euphemia, Iolanthe, Dorea and Rosalina that where a year younger than him.

They had been nearly treated the same till that Halloween night when Voldemort attacked their family. Harry remember defending his brothers as his sisters where being babysat somewhere else. There was an explosion and pain before everything went blank.

Next thing he knew his brothers were being hailed hero's. As Dumbledore told his parents that Hayden and Hayne _defeated _Voldemort. After that he was pushed to the side. His sisters weren't treated differently, but they were spoiled as they were the first girls in the Potter family for generations.

So Nicodemus/Harry was ignored and forgotten. Besides from his Uncle Padfoot who tried to make time for him. But he couldn't do much because of James and Lily. Who always complained that Uncle Padfoot didn't spend enough time with Hayden and Hayne. And that he should spend his time with them. Every time Uncle Padfoot spent time with him he was yelled at for taking the attention off of Hayden and Hayne.

It all came to a head when he was seven when he had been attacked and found himself at a Muggle Hospital.

So he decided to Runaway. He knew nobody would care that he was gone. The only person who might care was his Uncle Sirius. When he ran he found others that were in the same situation as him. They decided to stay together and become their own family.

Their names were:

Hermione Granger now named Athena or Wisdom or Moonlight. Her family couldn't handle she was a witch. At Gringotts she found out she was Lady of the Guardian of the Lady of the Lake and High Priestess of the Temple of the Moon. She was the Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Dagworth-Granger. She was also part Phoenix and Star. She had brown hair with blue, silver and gold streaks in it. She stood at 5'11. She had three piercings in each ear and one in her nose. She had the tattoo of the High Priestess of Temple of the Moon on her right arm. On the other arm she had an owl, a Phoenix with a star symbolising her heritage. On her right ankle was a tattoo saying 'Nothing is gonna stop me now' with a picture showing that. One her left ankle was a tattoo of Cherry Tree. On her right lower arm was the tattoo of A Owl and a Book. Words: _'Wisdom is the greatest treasure'. _On one wrist was a bunch of different flowers, Red Tulips symbolising love, Pansy's symbolising remembrance and thoughtfulness, Lavender symbolising her devotion to her faith, Red Rose symbolising Love & Devotion, a Yellow Daffodil symbolising New Beginnings and an Orchid symbolising pride and glorious femininity.

Ronald Weasley now named Ares or Mars or Fire or Strategy. His red haired had black and gold streaks through it. He stood at 6'5. He had a Werewolf fang earring in one ear. On his arm he had the tattoo of a Werewolf in the exact likeness of his Werewolf form. On his other arm was the symbol of Ares/Mars with flames coming out. On his left ankle was the words _'Sometimes Shit Happens'. _On his right ankle was the words _'Life is what you make it'. _With symbols symbolising life around it.

Next to Ron was his sister Ginny now named Hestia or Spitfire or Hell Cat. Her head hair had black, blue and purple through it. She stood at 5'10. She had four ear piercings in each ear, two nose piercings and a belly button piercing. She had a tattoo on her shoulder of the Moon symbolising she was a Priestess of the Temple of the Moon. Below that was a tattoo of a wild cat. On the other shoulder was a tattoo of her Werewolf form. Below it was the symbol of Hestia. On my one wrist was like all the girls in the group different flowers with different meanings hers were Red Tulips symbolising love, Red Rose symbolising Love & Devotion, a Yellow Daffodil symbolising New Beginnings, a Rhododendron symbolising Beware, and an Orchid symbolising pride and glorious femininity.

Next was Asriel Weasley or Hermes or Quicksilver as he was called now. His red hair had brown, silver and green through it. He stood at 6'3. He had an ear piercing in each ear. On one shoulder he too like his siblings had a tattoo of his Werewolf form. On the other was the symbol of Hermes his new namesake.

They were three of eleven children. They had been attacked by werewolves and had left home after their parents basically ignored them and their siblings picked on them. They knew that as Werewolves they wouldn't be treated right. They were also Imps too. And in the three of them it was an active gene.

Next was Draco Malfoy or as he was called now Dragon or Hades or Drago. He was a Light Veela. He left his family because his father was abusive. The only member of his family he talked to was his little brother. Draco had green, purple and blue streaks through his hair. He stood at 6'4. He had two piercings in one ear. On his right shoulder he had a tattoo of a Dragon Flying. On his left shoulder was a tattoo symbol of the God Hades. He had words tattooed on him saying, _'Be better then your ancestors'._

Next was Neville Longbottom. Now known as Forest or Earth or Bear or Demeter. He was a High Elf as well. He left home because his sister Madeleine got all the attention from his grandmother who was their guardian as his parents had been tortured into insanity. His grandmother also was verbally abusive. Neville's brown hair had red, green and purple streaks through it. He stood at 6'4. He had an earring in his left ear. He had a bear in a forest tattoo on his left shoulder and on his right shoulder was the symbol of Demeter. He had the words on him saying_, 'I honour my Parents, but I forge my own path'_.

Next was Luna Lovegood. Now known as Selene or Moon or Artemis. She was a Summer Fae from her mothers side. She had runaway months after her mother died. Her father had ignored her and been so deep in his own sorrow to notice hers. He didn't even plan the funeral. Luna had too. She had waited months for her father to come out of it, to give him a chance of being a good father to her. But he never did. Luna left knowing she would find a true family. As she was a seer. Her blonde hair had pink, purple and silver through it. She stood at 5'8 the shortest in the group. She had the Temple of the Moon symbol on one shoulder showing she was a Priestess of the Temple. On the other shoulder she had the symbol of Artemis and a Moon on it. On her wrist like the other girls were flowers such as Pansies for remembrance and thoughtfulness, a Pink Carnation symbolising she would never forgot someone, Red Rose symbolising Love & Devotion, a Yellow Daffodil symbolising New Beginnings, Red Poppy symbolising Remembrance, and an Orchid symbolising pride and glorious femininity.

Next was Dudley Dursley who was Harry's cousin. Or as he was called now Quickfeet or Apollo. Dudley had shown magic and abilities so he had been kicked out of home. He found he was a Kitsune. Dudley had meet up with his cousin and they had been like brothers ever since. He had blue and black streaks through his hair. He stood at 6'0. He only had one ear pierced. On his left shoulder was a tattoo of his Kitsune form. On his right shoulder was the symbol of Apollo tattooed on it.

Lastly was Leta Lestrange. Now known as Propheta or Persephone or Wild Cat. She was a Blood Elf. She left for obvious reasons. As her family were Death Eaters and she never wanted to be one. If she had stayed with her family then she would be forced to join Voldemort. She started a new life with them. Her dark hair had gold, blue, red and orange streaks through it. She stood at 5'10. She had two ear piercings in each ear with her belly button pierced too. She had the symbol of Persephone on one of her shoulders. She had the tattoo of being a Priestess of the Temple of the Moon. She also had her flower tattoo was Red Rose symbolising Love & Devotion, a Yellow Daffodil symbolising New Beginnings, Zinnia which symbolises never forget absent friends, Red Poppy symbolising Remembrance, and a Rhododendron symbolising Beware.

Harry himself didn't call himself Harry anymore. He hated his past name as it was a reminder of his crappy past. He went by Nicodemus or Zeus or Shadow or Lightning or Storm or Silvertongue. And as his creature Inheritance went he was a Draconis, Warrior/Chaos Imp, Demon, Dark Veela, Angel and a Bat Vampire. He was an Angel because he was nearly killed when he was attacked by Death Eaters. They left him blind. He was a Bat Vampire because he tried to heal his sight but it didn't work. His hair had gold, silver, teal, blue streaks through it. He stood at 6'4.

On his right shoulder was a tattoo of a big dragon in the exact image of his dragon form with the saying _'Flying Free'. _On his left shoulder was the symbol of Zeus with lighting around it. On his lower right arm was a tattoo of a Shadow Panther in the image of his form. On his lower left arm was the tattoo A compass. Words: _'North: Air and Infinite, South: Fire and Present, East: Earth and Future, West: Water and Past'. _On his right wrist was a snake tattoo but also his Dragon Rider mark. On his right thigh was a space scene with _'Thinking Big'_. On his left thigh was Two Doors. Words: _'Beginnings and Endings'. _On his right ankle was A sign Post with three arrows representing the right path, Left path and middle path. Words: _'The Crossroads of Life'. _On his left ankle was a Soulmate Tree with his soulmates names on it.

Each of them had one identical tattoo an their left wrist of a Golden Eagle Golden with Words below it saying: _'Family comes in all forms'. 'Street Rats'_. That tattoo showed they were family and that they were part of the Street Rats crew.

The group of children started calling themselves Street Rats. After they had seen Aladdin as they felt Street Rats was a perfect description of them.

They all had used the help of Goblins and had been in Time Chambers learning all they could. And they had taken courses at Emrys Mystical Academy of Studies. They had done dozens of courses using the Time Chamber to do all of them and sit their OWLS, NEWTS and some Mastery's.

They were all very talented. They had promised themselves to enjoy life. So they had Gringotts do a Soulmate test and they found their soulmates and had gotten to know them over the years even though their soulmates went to Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. They still kept contact.

They also had many familiars they all loved animals. They had also unlocked their Daemons. That were a reflection of their souls.

Nicodemus had learnt to deal with his disability and had gotten used to it so nobody could tell he was blind unless he told them. The only member of his past he talked to was Sirius. Sirius has found him years ago and promised to help him in anyway possible. But Nicodemus wanted to stay with his friends and the life he was now living. Sirius accepted that reluctantly but made him promise to contact him regularly. And left him saying if he or his friends were ever in trouble or needed help they could come to him.

Because Nicodemus and the others were friends of Gringotts they got their Inheritance and they got emancipated. Nicodemus took all titles from his birth but Potter. As he didn't want nothing to do with the name anymore. So he took the last names of Emrys, Le Fey, Pendragon, Romanov, Stronghold, Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

So he took a good fortune from the Potters. He got many properties too. They only lived at them if it was cold or they were sick. They preferred the life as Street Rats.

Nicodemus had also married his soulmates and so had the others. But their soulmates kept their names as to not give anything away. Anyway they only married a few weeks ago.

Nicodemus and the others had heard about all his former brothers adventures at Hogwarts and marvelled about how far the so called Great Albus Dumbledore had fallen. And how the Sheep didn't notice Dumbledore's manipulation.

Now Voldemort was back and the Sheep didn't know what do. Nicodemus and his siblings had found out Voldemort's secret. And had been hunting Horcrux's. They had destroyed the Golden Cup of Hufflepuff. The Nation was very helpful when you were friends with the, and when a forbidden piece of Magic was in one of their vaults. They also had a lead on another which they would be dealing with soon.

They had gotten to meet Voldemort first hand. Nicodemus and his friends had responded to Nicodemus's soulmate Cedric's call for aid. They managed to save his life. And get Nicodemus's former brothers back to safety.

But the result of that was it was revealed that Nicodemus was the Boy-Who-Lived. Not Hayden and Hayne. Nicodemus snickered at that when it was reported in the Prophet. Now Nicodemus hopes they were thinking on their sins.

Nicodemus had heard from his Uncle Sirius that Dumbledore was looking for him. But Nicodemus wasn't going to make it easy on the fried chicken club. He wanted his fun first.

So now he jumped across rooftops with his Daemon Stellamaria. He had heard the Order was near trying to get him. He was going to give them a rude shock.

"There are three approaching the alley", Stellamaria tells her human

Nicodemus hums, "Lets give them a shock Stellamaria. Hedwig watch our backs but don't be seen. Sapphire stay hidden for now and be my eyes. Rajah, Morgana you two will box them in while I take the dark-skinned man hostage for information"

Hedwig was a Snow Phoenix. He had her since she was a chick. Snow Phoenixes where extremely picky about who they bound themselves too. But once they did they were loyal to their bonded for life.

Sapphire was a Sage Serpent. Sage Serpents were deadly with 80 types of poisons in their fangs they could change between them too. They only had 50 types of anti-venom in them. Their eyes could be deadly or they could paralysis or put to sleep their victims or turning them to stone using different eyelids. Sage Serpents could change their size and colour to suit their needs.

Rajah and Morgana were Shadow Panthers. Shadow Panthers where extremely loyal to their bonded human. They could jump between shadows and take others with them if necessary.

Hedwig trills and flashes out. Rajah and Morgana growl and shadow travel out.

'_How do we do this Master?" Sapphire hisses_

"Just watch and listen", Nicodemus says, "Just be my eyes"

Nicodemus sees through Sapphire's and Stellamaria's eyes the three people stop near the alley. He knew them as Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sirius's cousin Nymphadora Tonks.

Nicodemus smirks licking his fangs. Oh how he was going to enjoy this. He loved messing with people with his powers and abilities.

He draws his dagger and he jumps down from the roof he was hiding on and in the same moment pulls Nymphadora into his arms with his dagger at her throat using her as a shield.

"Well look here. I suppose you were looking for someone?" Nicodemus asks smirking hiding his fangs

They jump and draw wands but are pushed into the alley by Rajah and Morgana who were growling at them.

"Let her go", Kingsley says

"Not yet. I think I like this position. Now tell me who you are looking for", Nicodemus says

"Let me go and we will tell you", Tonks says

"Not so fast. I know they will fire spells if I let you go. Your my insurance at the moment my dear Nymphadora", Nicodemus says smirking

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks growls her hair turning red

"Whatever you say Nymphadora", Nicodemus says amused

"How do you know my name anyway?" Tonks asks

"That is my Business. Now your in my territory. So what do you want?" Nicodemus asks

"We are here to talk to you Harry Potter", Moody says

Nicodemus's familiars growl at the name and Nicodemus growls.

"Never. Never call me that name. It is not me. If you want this to continue to be civil you will call me Nicodemus. Leader of the Street Rats. Otherwise we will have a problem", Nicodemus growls

"It is your name", Kingsley says

"I disowned that name 8 years ago. You can check with Gringotts. Harry Potter is Dead", Nicodemus replies, "So what does the 'Great' old Manipulator Albus 'Goat' Dumbledore send his sheep to me for?"

"Watch your tongue boy", Moody growls

"Not going to happen. Hurry up I don't have all day", Nicodemus replies

"Albus wants to talk to you. We are to take you back to headquarters", Kingsley says

"Not going to happen. I won't be going anywhere with you. I have my own responsibilities to see too", Nicodemus replies

"You don't have a choice lad", Moody growls

"Really? Your in no position to make demands", Nicodemus says casually

"How is that?" Moody growl raising his wand

Suddenly they hear a click of a gun and a woman appears out of the shadows a gun levelled at Moody's head. Kingsley also had a gun and wand at his head.

Moody, Kingsley and Tonks realised their mistake too late. Of course Harry wouldn't be alone. They had heard reports of him running with a crowd called the Street Rats. A group of 4 girls and 6 boys.

All reports say they were dangerous but only broke minor laws that they knew off. Other crimes they couldn't pin on them.

"Don't even think about cursing my brother. Or you will find out first hand what guns can do", the girl with brown hair and blue, silver and gold streaks in it says

"Speak now or we leave", one of the boys says

"Albus needs your help Har...", Kingsley starts but is cut off by growling and a shot fired near his head

He looks wide eyed at Harry who now had a smoking gun pointed at him and a knife still on Tonks's throat.

"Say that name again. And next time I won't miss", Nicodemus growls

"Fine. Are you going to come peacefully?" Moody asks

"Tell the old goat to send an owl with a message. Because I and my friends don't take kindly to being threatened", Nicodemus says

"We don't take orders from you Boy", Moody growls

"You do if you want a hope of help", Nicodemus replies smirking

"Would an owl reach you?" Tonks asks

"Yes. But be warned if any traps, portkeys, curses, spells or potions are on the letter you will not get help in anyway. So use this chance wisely. Don't do anything stupid", Nicodemus warns

"Is that understood?" one of the boys asks

"It is understood", Kingsley says gravely

"Good. Now we will leave. But if you attempt to stop or hurt us we will not give you aid. You only get one warning", Nicodemus warns

"Is that clear?" a girl asks

"Crystal", Tonks says

"You all better be worth it", Moody growls

They smirk at their ignorance.

"Why don't you ask Madam Bones otherwise known as Lady Black, if we are worth it?" Nicodemus asks smirking

They look shocked at his words.

"After all Madam Bones is your Boss isn't she Auror Shacklebolt, Auror Tonks?" a boy asks smirking

"How did you...?" Tonks asks

"We have our sources", a girl says

"Does she know your _other_ activities?" Nicodemus asks smirking at their expression

He saw their expression thanks to his Daemon Stellamaria. He knew all his siblings were smirking too.

"What do you mean?" Kingsley asks

"Does Madam Bones know you take other orders other then hers?" One girl asks

"That doesn't matter...", Moody starts

"I am sure she would think it matters", Nicodemus states smirking

"Enough! Let us leave these sheep here brother we have places to be", the main girl says

"Quite right sister. Do give Dumbledore our warnings won't you?" Nicodemus says letting Tonks go and backing away

"_Shadow travel in 3", Athena thinks to everyone _

"Wait we ha...", Tonks starts

They are all shocked by the group disappearing into the shadows just as quickly and as suddenly as they had come.

"That went well", Tonks says brightly

"Bloody useless it was", Moody grumbles

Moody had to admit whoever trained those kids did it well. They hadn't even seen Potter till he had knife to Tonks throat. Then those other kids suddenly appearing and holding Muggle Weapons! Weapons on them was quite a feet. Especially the Potter kid shooting at him and missing. Moody wasn't fooled Potter had missed on purpose. The skill he had shown proved he missed on purpose.

But those kids he recognised some. He was sure the three missing Weasley's were there. Along with the Longbottom kid and the Malfoy kid but he didn't recognised the others.

They were going to have to report this whole incident to Albus. And warn him he was trending on egg shells when it came to Harry.

If Albus wasn't careful he would lose the only hope of winning this war...

* * *

Nicodemus chuckles as they appear at Emrys Keep. Where they have been going back too now that Voldemort was back. It was the safest place for all of them too be. What with him being Voldemort's number one target. Not to mention his siblings were on that hit list too after their last duel with Snake-Face. Honesty Voldemort gave snakes a bad name.

Nicodemus loved snakes they were some of his favourite animals besides Shadow Animals. But then again he had 37 familiars in 31 different species.

"That was fun", Ares says smirking flopping onto the couch

"I love it when we mess with the Order", Hades says smirking

"Did you see their faces when Nicodemus shot near their heads?" Hestia asks laughing

They all laugh at that. They loved it when people underestimated them. It always made them all laugh after they had proven idiots wrong.

"You alright Nicodemus?" Athena asks her brother

"I am fine Athena", Nicodemus replies smiling at her

"What do you think will happen now?" Propheta asks

"Dumbledore will send us an owl", Nicodemus replies

"Probably with a portkey attached to take whoever touches it directly to them", Forest says wisely

"That would be just like the old goat. He won't take Moody's advice", Hermes says

"That is just a given. But they do desperately need us", Artemis reveals

"What have you seen?" Nicodemus asks his adopted sister

"That it will be a hard road ahead. But we will still have to continue our quest to destroy the Horcrux's", Artemis replies

"Did you see where some of the others are?" Apollo asks

"Not yet. But my gift is unpredictable as you all know", Artemis replies dreamily

"We know Sis. But it is very useful", Athena replies smiling at one of her best friends

"I wonder how the Order is reacting to our threat now?" Hestia asks amused

"I don't know. But it is probably chaos", Nicodemus replies smirking knowing the order is probably in chaos now

"I would have wanted front seats to see how they reacted", Ares adds smirking

"I think we all would off", Hades says also smirking

"Agreed", everyone says laughing

They knew no mattered what happens they would always be family…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
